


Shame

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakai doesn’t want to say it. Nakai loves being made to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is entirely a work of fiction. No disrespect is intended to any real SMAP members.

Nakai’s face is hot, reddening.  
“That’s _perverted_ ,” Kimura says, his poker face exquisite.  
Nakai knows Kimura thinks gay sex is perfectly normal. Nakai loves every second of Kimura telling him it’s not. “I know, it’s so wrong, but _fuck_. Kimura. I want it.”  
Kimura’s grin is deeply wicked. “You want what?”  
Nakai doesn’t want to say it. Nakai loves being made to say it. “I want you to put your cock in my arse.”  
“Nakai,” whispers Kimura, undoing his fly, “that’s fucked up.”  
“I know,” Nakai whispers back, undoing his own. He pushes down his jeans and, trembling, turns around.


End file.
